What's the Difference
by petitprincess
Summary: Maleficent finds a baby on her doorstep. She thinks a good idea to raise him as her own. But, he ends up finding something that very little of the villains find. Love. They tell him it's wrong. But, he doesn't understand how. Do they? Needs Reviews
1. New Beginning

Storm clouds rolled in, and heavy rain fell down like a thousand hooves pounding against the ground. A woman ran with a something in her arms. Yells can be heard behind her. Each time they sounded close she ran faster. After a few feet she would take only a second to catch her breath. Although, she would regret that second; that means they would catch up with her. After a few miles, she saw a castle on a small mountain. It looked suspicious, but at least her baby would be safe. A howl was heard behind her. She darted up the hill. She couldn't see very much due to the darkness. A few times she slipped in the muddy incline but, kept persistent.

She made it up to the door and used the doorknocker. Used it three times and put her baby on the steps. Before she left, she kissed the baby's forehead and signaled the catchers to follow her. The baby lay there crying, for its mother to return. As soon as she left, a figure appeared in front of the door. The figure picked up the baby. The baby eyed the figure oddly. A green light shined. The person holding the baby, has green skin, is tall, slender, and is beautiful. She wore a black nightgown. Maleficent looked at the child as if it had a disease. Then an idea popped into that wicked head of hers. She looked around to see if anyone was outside and went back in.

*Inside-Bedroom*

Maleficent puffed herself in her bedroom. She placed the baby onto her bed. A black bird, Diablo, went next to the baby. The only thing you could see was the baby's yellow pupils. She ordered to Diablo, "Don't touch him. I need him to show to everyone. We may have a new member in our council."

Diablo shook his head when Maleficent wasn't looking. He flew back to his perch. She folded back a piece of the blanket. Inside of it was a yellow piece of paper. Surprisingly, it was not soaked from the rain. She picked it up and read aloud, "Please take care of my little Evil."

She chuckled a little. _Evil, it's such a fitting name. I praise that mother. _She thought as she was unfolding the blanket. She jumped back, when she saw the baby's appearance. In fact, it wasn't even human. The baby had black fur all over his body, he had grey patches on his eyes and belly, cone shaped head, elf like ears, on the inside were a dark orange, he had a red nose, charcoal eyes, with yellow pupils, and black claws.

Diablo squawked when he saw the baby. Maleficent calmed him down. At first, she thought her plan was useless now. It wouldn't work, especially since Frollo believes in his own biblical way. She told herself, "I'll just keep him in my room for the time being. Yes, that's it!"

She covered her mouth; noticing she had said that too loud. Trying not to notice the baby's appearance, she cradled him up in her arms, and went back to bed. Hoping, that she would get this all figured out. Evil cooed as he got tucked into bed. He snuggled up near her, unaware all the dangers he may get in.

* * *

**This is a one-shot thing. What do you think? Should i continue? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney character. I do own Evil.**


	2. My New Friend, I Think

**Give me work to do, Give me health, Give me joy in simple things, Give me an eye for beauty, A tongue for truth, A heart that loves, A mind that reasons, A sympathy that understands. Give me neither malice nor envy, But a true kindness And a noble common sense. At the close of each day Give me a book And a friend with whom I can be silent. - S. M. Frazier**

* * *

*Next morning*

Maleficent woke up and try to see if Evil is in the bed. Surprisingly, he wasn't. She jumped out of bed and searched everywhere. She looked at the clock. 6:30. _that kid made me late. _Maleficent thought as she quickly was putting on her clothes.

*Hallway*

Evil was being his baby-self and roamed the halls. He has never seen such a dark place before. This was something he didn't really like. He called, "Mommy?" There was no answer. Whoever that woman is, that is definitely not his mother. Evil was determined to find his mom. He heard noise from a door. Unfortunately, he was too small to reach the handle. His eyes shined a gold yellow. When the shine got brighter, he disappeared. Maleficent rushed out of her room. She laughed at herself. The baby doesn't have any powers, does he?

*Outside Meeting Doors*

Evil ended up right in front of doors. They were huge. But, that didn't matter; he needed to know what's going on. He heard people talking. A few of them said:

"Where is she?"

"It's not like her to be late."

Unfortunately, he couldn't reach the handles either. So, he just leaned his back against the door. When, he did that the doors swung open. Evil fell onto his back. For a baby he groaned pretty loud. Smoke went around the baby's waist. He got hoisted up on the table. Evil stared at a person with blue flames for hair. He asked, "What is this?"

A woman who was wearing a heavy coat fur joked, "Dah-ling, I think it's a baby."

Suddenly, the blue flames turned crimson, "I KNOW," he yelled, "That it's a baby. I've just never seen anything like it. I can't even tell it is a girl or a boy."

The blue haired guy pulled on Evil's ears. Evil growled and bit his finger. The man yelled, everyone around the table laughed. The doors burst open once more. A shout was heard, "Hades, what're you doing with him!"

The man known as Hades turned around and saw an angry Maleficent. Maleficent ordered, "Evil, let go of his finger." Obediently, Evil let go.

A tall, Arabian man appeared behind Maleficent. He asked, "What are we to with, _Evil_?" He said Evil with disdain in his voice. As if he knew, Evil glared at him. She answered, "It's quite simple Jafar. We keep him and raise him as our own."

A muscular man stated, "No one raises kids like Gaston." Everyone groaned.

A tentacle, obese woman joked, "It's weird how Gaston can do a lot of things except shut up." There were a few snickers. Gaston just folded his arms.

Maleficent said, "So it's decided then. We all will raise him; each of us will teach him something different. When he grows, I hope he'll achieve and teach those heroes, what we villains are capable of." Everyone cheered in agreement.

Although, they don't know that this baby, will make not only make heroes see what villains are capable of. But, they will see it themselves.

*6 years later*

It was 6:00PM. There were sounds of clapping and cheering inside a certain club. On the sign it said in big bold red letters: _House of Mouse_. On the inside were a bunch of cartoons cheering for a show they just watched. In the Foyer was Evil. He was told to stay right there. They didn't want him to cause any trouble. A white female duck kept looking at the 6 year old. She asked, "Can I get you anything, Evil?"

Evil shook his head, "No ma'am. But, thank you." She laughed at him. "It's alright Evil; you can just call me Daisy." She corrected. He shook his head once more. He corrected, "Miss. Maleficent said, I'm only allowed to call strangers ma'am or sir."

Daisy sighed. She couldn't believe a sweet innocent kid, got stuck with them. A high pitched voice was heard, "Tonight we have a special addition to our show. Coming all the way from a distant planet is a six year named Kona. She has come to sing to you. So without further ado, here's Kona."

Evil looked around the corner. His eyes went wide when he saw the girl. She had tannish yellow fur, orange yellow patches on the top of her ears, white belly and eye patches, pink nose, and the insides of her ears are white, and she had pink claws.

Kona bowed to the audience and smiled. A few awed at her. Evil had his eyes fixed on her. "I'm going to be singing _Somebody to Love_." She announced. Kona signaled the band and she began:

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_Each morning I get up I die a little_

_Can't barely stand on my feet. _

_(Take a look at yourself in the mirror) Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord, what ya doing to me. _

_I've spent all my years believing in you, but I just can't get no relief. _

_Lord, somebody (somebody), somebody (Somebody), can anybody find me, somebody to love._

_Got no feel I got no rhythm_

_I just keep losing my beat (she just keeps losing her beat)_

_I'm okay I'm alright (She's alright)_

_Ain't gonna face no defeat_

_I just gotta get out of this prison cell (prison cell)_

_One day I'm gonna be free_

_Lord somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Can anybody find me somebody to love?_

_(She works hard) Everyday (Everyday)_

_I try and I try and I try_

_But everybody wants to put me down_

_They say I'm going crazy_

_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_

_Got no common sense _

_I've got nobody left to believe_

_Yeah x5_

_(Guitar solo)_

Evil comes out from behind the corner. He goes towards the stage, to get a better look.

_(Find her somebody to love x6)_

Kona starts doing ballet on stage.

_(Can anybody find me?)_

She ends up tripping off the stage. At the right moment Evil had his arms out. He ended up catching her.

_Somebody to Love_

_(Find me somebody to love x4)_

An anthromorphic mouse comes running up to them. He asked, "Are you okay, Kona?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I'm alright Mickey."

He gave her a warm smile. Mickey went up on stage and announced, "Well, let's give a hand to Kona!"

Everyone cheered and clapped. Kona turned to Evil. She asked, "Thank you for helping me. What's your name?"

He struggled to speak, "M-My n-n-name is E-Evil."

She cocked her to the side. But, just nodded and shrugged it off. She introduced, "Well, if you couldn't tell my name is Kona. Is this your first time here?"

Evil shook his head. _Wow, she is pretty! _Evil thought as he listened to her. "I've actually been here for a while. This is my first time being out here though. My family is afraid of me causing trouble."

They started walking to the Foyer, still talking to each other. A pink furred woman tapped a blue furred guy's shoulder. She whispered, "Stitch, do you see that!"

Stitch turned around and saw Kona with a boy. He sighed, "Ah, Angel. Our little girl is growing up. A little too fast if you ask me." She laughed at his comment.

*Outside*

The two were sitting on a fountain. They would talk about random things. Evil started, "Does your family like each other?"

She laughed, "Like, more like love." Evil didn't understand her. He asked, "What's love exactly?"

Kona was taken aback by his response. She explained anyway, "Love is something you get when you feel happy. It's like a warm feeling inside. My dad told me if you find love, you find hope, and if you have hope you can do anything."

Evil nodded slowly, trying to let everything sink in. Someone called, "Kona, come back in!" Kona grabbed Evil's hand and ran back inside.

*Inside*

Stitch and Angel stood there waiting for their daughter. Kona and Evil came through the doors. Stitch picked up Kona. He nodded his head, "Thanks for saving my daughter, uh…"

Kona put out, "He's Evil." Angel smacked Kona's hand. She winced at the pain. Wagging her finger, Angel scolded, "Kona, you can't judge someone just like that."

He shook his head. Evil corrected, "My name **is** Evil." Stitch and Angel exchanged looks with each other. Stitch cleared his throat. He said, "Evil that's barely even a name. Not that it's a bad name though. Where are your parents?"

Evil shrugged. A voice behind asked sarcastically, "Am I interrupting?" The two turned around and saw Maleficent. Stitch glared at her. "Angel, can you take Kona in the Theater please?" He ordered his wife. She understood and grabbed Kona.

Evil stood there watching the two. Stitch sighed, "Look I don't wanna cause any trouble. I just wanna figure out where this boy's parents are."

Maleficent laughed, "That's funny. I was just looking for a boy. Come here, Evil now!"

Evil's ears dropped and he slowly walked to Maleficent's side. Stitch's jaw hung open. He asked, "This is **your** child?" She nodded.

"I found him."

"I didn't know that he…"

"Keep that foolish daughter of yours, away from him! He doesn't need to talk to her."

Stitch jumped back. His anger filled his body. He argued, "Doesn't need to talk to her? What are you say? That he doesn't need to have friends. Maleficent, I don't care how evil you are. But, you're taking away this kid's happiness. You are depriving him of his childhood."

She rolled her eyes. She leered, "He won't need friends."

"What if he gets lonely?" He continued, "Are one of you gonna comfort him? You know what forget it! If you can't see what you're doing wrong, there is no point in arguing about it."

She nodded. Stitch called, "Wait!" Maleficent stopped but, didn't turn around. He continued, "When he grows up he's gonna notice what you guys are doing, is just plain wrong. One day, I don't know when, but, one day he'll leave you. You'll notice not only you took away his love and happiness for you. But, you have also taken yours as well."

Maleficent just continued walking with Evil. Angel came back. Concern was just written all over her face. He sighed, "Did a lot of people hear?" She nodded.

There was silence between the two. She asked, "Is that really what you think they want to do with him?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. But, if they do, I can't imagine a sweet kid turning bad. Angel, I think more than just the Lord will have to help that child."

* * *

**Do you like the chapter? It's going to be a little easier to write now, hopefully. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I only own Evil and Kona.**


	3. Thinking About You

**Man could not live if he were entirely impervious to sadness. Many sorrows can be endured only by being embraced, and the pleasure taken in them naturally has a somewhat melancholy character. So, melancholy is morbid only when it occupies too much place in life; but it is equally morbid for it to be wholly excluded from life. - Emile Durkheim **

* * *

*With Maleficent*

Evil looked up at Maleficent. Her emotion seemed unchanged. So, he thought it was the best time to ask the question that has been haunting him. He asked, "Miss. Maleficent. What's the difference between good and evil?"

Maleficent was surprised. She was never asked that question before. She answered, "Well there are many differences. For one, when the hero gets the glory, it mocks us. Plus, they make us look like fools."

It really wasn't the answer he expected. He said, "So, if you guys actually do have people that follow you, and you promise them a new life if you rule. Wouldn't that make you a hero to them?"

Maleficent decided not to answer that. She has never thought of that. She actually wanted to think about that. She ordered, "Now, you stay here. Do. Not. Move."

Evil nodded his head. Maleficent went back into the theater. Right when she left, Kona was right around the corner. Kona asked, "Are you in trouble?"

Evil shook his head. He put out, "You have beautiful singing."

Kona giggled and nodded. Evil knew exactly what that meant. Stitch called, "Kona, c'mon!"

She waved goodbye and left. For once in 6 years he actually smiled. He was so happy. But, he kind of felt a little drowsy. Evil looked up at the clock. 11:55. the club would be closing in 5 minutes. Unknowingly, Evil curled up and went to sleep.

*2 hours later*

Evil's eyes shot open. He looked around; he was back in his room, back into the darkness of his room. This room always scared him. It always sounded like moaning inside of his room. How he hated this place. But, he wouldn't dare tell that to them. They are sort of kike his family; kind of. He tried to block out the sounds and fell asleep.

*Kona's House*

Kona woke up at the same time as Evil. She looked around and sighed. The whole time she was dreaming about Evil. Did she like him? Maybe, but she can't. Stitch already explained everything to her. Normally, she would just accept the tip, but this time it was different. It seemed like Evil was so different. _He didn't act...dare I say…evil._ Kona thought as she wringed her hot pink blanket. She sighed once more. Kona looked out her window.

Quietly, she got out of bed and tip-toed to her window. Kona saw a bright star in the sky. Normally, you-the readers-would pray to god. But, they have their own. Their god or shall I say goddess is the great Princess Alaiyah.

Anyway, she got down to her knees and prayed, "Dear Princess Alaiyah, I have this sort of friend here. His name's Evil. His family is kind of hard on him. They are turning him into something he doesn't want to be. I know I can't help him; maybe you can. I'm not saying make him a rebel. But, you know just let him see differently than them. I guess you can wait until ten years from now; right now would be too early. Just do your best Alaiyah. I have a feeling you'll be as successful as you always are. Thank you, have a good night."

With that, Kona went back to bed. She didn't if this would get resolved or not. But, as long as everything gets resolved, it's going to be fine.

*Next Night*

Mornings were usually boring for Evil. All he really did was Archery practice. If not that, he would try to find stuff he could do. You'd think that there would be a lot to do in a castle; you'd be wrong. But, tonight he was really excited about. He would be able to see Kona. Right, well you're wrong!

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Evil scurried down the stairwell. Until, he was stopped by tentacle. A woman asked, "Where are you going, Evil?" Her voice sounded as sweet as possible. Evil didn't like that one bit.

He answered confidently, "I'm going with you guys. Is that bad Miss. Ursula?"

Ursula nodded, "Oh, yes it is. We don't want you to cause trouble like last time." Evil nodded. He sighed, "Oh, okay. Well, good night."

Evil headed right back up to his room. Ursula smiled and… (Walked?) away.

*House of Mouse*

Kona was talking to Kiara (cub), while waiting for Evil to come. She saw the villains come in but, Evil wasn't there at all. Her ears drooped down. She told Kiara goodbye and went to her father. She tugged on his pants and said, "Daddy, I can't find Evil. Do you think he hates me?"

Stitch's ears went back. He was angry and upset. He shook his head, "No, he likes you. I guess he couldn't just make it."

"I was hoping to sing him a special song. I'll save it until he gets back." Stitch just nodded. Kona ran off. He did a low growl. This was completely outrageous. First, they wouldn't let him talk to anyone. Now, he can't even leave the castle. That's a new low, even for them.

But, he didn't feel like arguing tonight. He just let it go. One day, they're gonna learn what they're doing is a mistake.

_10 minutes later…_

Kona was up on stage again. She announced that she was going to sing something special; since that 'special person' wasn't there she refused to sing it. So she decided to sing something else. Kona began:

_Now what if I never kiss your lips again_

_Or feel the touch of your sweet embrace._

_How would I ever go on? Without you there´s no place to belong_

_Well someday love is going to lead you back to me,_

_But till it dose I'll have an empty heart._

_So I'll just have to believe somewhere out there you're thinking of me_

_Till the day I'll let you go,_

_Till we say our next hello it's not goodbye._

_Till I see you again I'll be right here remembering when._

_And if time is on our side_

_There will be no tears to cry on down the road_

_There is one thing I can't deny it's not goodbye_

_You think I'd be strong enough to make it trough_

_And rise above when the rain falls down. _

_But it's so hard to be strong _

_When you've been missing somebody so long_

_It's just a matter of time I´m sure,_

_But time takes time and I can't hold on,_

_So won't you try as hard as you can?_

_Put my broken hearth together again?_

_Till the day I'll let you go,_

_Until we say our next hello it's not goodbye. _

_Till I see you again I'll be right here remembering when. _

_And if time is on our side_

_There will be no tears to cry on down the road_

_There is one thing I can't deny it's not goodbye_

_Eeehhh..._

_It's not goodbye..._

_Till the day I'll let you go, _

_Until we say our next hello it's not goodbye._

_Till I see you again I'll be right here remembering when._

_And if time is on our side_

_There will be no tears to cry on down the road_

_There is one thing I can't deny it's not goodbye_

_It's not goodbye_

_Till i see you_

_I'll be right here remembering when_

_Time is on our side_

_No more tears to cry_

_And I can't deny_

_It's not goodbye_

_No more tears to cry_

_It's not goodbye_

It was quiet inside the club. A few felt sad and others remorse. Kona figured she would get this reaction. She walked off stage, crying a little.

*Castle*

Evil heard every word of that song. He ended up crying too. He started feeling so bad. This was his fault that she was feeling this way. He sighed and went to bed with guilt shadowing over him.

* * *

_Poor Evil. I feel so bad for him. But, it'll turn around not soon though. Anyway, please, please, review. I need to know how i'm doing with this story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney character or location. I only own Evil and Kona. **_  
_


	4. We Meet Again

_10 years later…_

Evil woke up in the morning in cold sweat. He's been having a reoccurring nightmare. _Why do I keep thinking about that girl? The only thing I can remember about her is her seashell pink eyes, and her singing voice. It was the most beautiful singing I've ever heard. Then, when I talk to her she starts saying cruel words to me. Even if it was a dream, it felt so real. I guess it makes sense, she's a hero and I'm a villain…I guess. Those two just don't add up. But, still, it just doesn't make sense to me though. Maybe she actually-_

His thoughts got interrupted by an alarm. Evil looked at his alarm clock; it read 12:25. "It's time for archery practice…again." He sighed and got up. It felt like the same thing every day. But, in order for _them_ to feel proud, he has to practice. Evil's eyes shined a bright yellow and he disappeared in white flash.

*Garden*

Gaston was sitting outside impatiently, with also another man on his side. He consoled, "He'll be here soon. I have a feeling he'll be here in 3…2…1"

A bright flash showed in the air. A scream was heard and there were rustling in the bushes. Evil's head popped out of the bush. He chuckled, "I'm getting better. This time I didn't land on you Clayton."

Clayton rolled his eyes. He didn't really find that amusing. "Shall we get started?" He asked Evil. Evil scoffed at him. He grabbed the bow and arrow and turned around. Clayton asked, "What are you doing?"

Evil smirked, "Watch." He got the arrow ready. The arrow launched into the air. It bounced off a wall, launched up from a bench, and hit the bull's eye. Evil made fake cheering sounds. "I don't need any more practice. I'm good at Archery."

Gaston butted in, "No one is good at Archery like Gaston." Once again, Evil scoffed. Gaston didn't go for a trick shot, he just did it regularly. The arrow split Evil's arrow in half. Gaston sent a cocky smile to Evil. All he did was growl.

Evil absolutely hated Archery practice. You would understand if you _had_ to do it for 10 years, and was able to do nothing else! "Can't I go and explore somewhere. I've been cooped up here for years." Evil whined. Clayton plainly shook his head. Evil's ears drooped down. Honestly, he wanted to leave, to find that girl in his dreams. _I can just hear her singing that one song._ Evil closed his eyes.

The third night at _House of Mouse_ was where he heard that song. It continuously echoed inside of his head. Practically, torturing him! A squawk was heard above them. It was Diablo. Clayton motioned Gaston to follow him. It seemed like all the others in the Garden went inside as well. Evil was about to follow but, saw an opportunity to leave this place. A huge smile spread across his face. Evil whispered, "I doubt they'll mind if I go into the woods. I mean it's not that far away. I guess it wouldn't really matter if I leave for a few minutes."

Evil dropped what he was doing and ran downhill. He was going to the woods. No one would dare go there. Why else would they put up signs?

*Woods*

Evil actually felt free. This was something that was long overdue. He didn't want to venture out too far though. He was in enough trouble for using Cruella's fur coats as towels. He snickered silently. In the corner of his eye he saw something run past him. He stopped for a minute and checked his surroundings. There was nothing there. He simply shrugged it off.

A chill went up his spine. But, he thought it was just because, he was scared. _There's nothing in here. It's just my imagination. I want to-_

In mid-thought he got ran into. He growled, "**What the hell is wrong with you!**"

The girl's head looked up at Evil. His eyes went wide. He whispered, "Pink seashell eyes?"

She shook her head, "Whatever weirdo. Thanks for getting in my way. I was trying to run here."

Evil said sarcastically, "No! I thought you were skipping joyfully."

She growled at him. Then she stopped. Her face seemed full of curiosity. She asked, "Evil? Is that you?"

His heart skipped a beat. Before he could say anything, a huge wolf came out of nowhere and bit into his left shoulder. He couldn't hold it back, he screamed. The girl's eyes shined a bright pink and her hands shined as well. She grabbed the wolf's tail and it yelped. As well as letting go of Evil.

Blood seeped down his back. The pain was horrible. She asked, "Are you okay?"

Evil was gonna say something sarcastic. Instead, he just shook his head. She grabbed his right arm and ran back uphill. She asked, "Do you have any Archery?"

Evil nodded. He winced at the stinging pain. A few times the girl looked back. A few growls could be heard behind them. But, their speed remained constant.

*Back at the Garden*

The two breathed heavily. Her head whipped back and forth. She saw the Archery set up. She grabbed his arm once again and went to the Archery. Evil grabbed a bow and arrow and got ready. Despite, his wound, he could still fight. To add some spice to the arrow. He put some of his powers into it. Three huge wolves came up the hill. Instead, of saliva dripping from their mouths it was blood. Their eyes were just black sockets. As if they were dead. Evil didn't mind though.

He looked at the girl. She was so determined to win. It just made him smile. The wolves spotted them and bounded towards them. The first arrow was launched by Evil. It went straight through the wolf. You could actually see the heart on the arrow. The wolf landed lifelessly on the ground. The other two disappeared.

The chill stayed in Evil's spine. So, he knew this wasn't over. "Spread out!" The girl commanded. He nodded. It was like a labyrinth in the Garden. He still kept his guard up though. A few rustles could be heard. He quickly turned around. The wolf bit down into his leg. He growled at the pain. He could feel the teeth breaking his bone. He put the arrow up against the wolf's head. Even though it was up close, that still killed it. His leg wobbled underneath all his weight.

Evil went down to his knees. Tears went down his face. A scream on the other side of the Garden was heard. Ignoring his pains, he got up and ran to where the scream was.

*Other Side*

The girl had the bow between her and the wolf. It was trying to sink its teeth into her throat. She tried to keep it away with all her strength. But, it just wasn't enough. She heard a roar behind her. The wolf's eyes became like saucers and it ran off. She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you,"

Her eyes grew as wide as the wolf's. This was going to be it for her.

*Back with Evil*

Due to his injury, he finally was able to make it there. Unfortunately, she wasn't there. "**Hey! Are you there?**" There was no answer. All the sudden he saw Diablo pulling on his ear. He shrugged but, followed him.

*Inside*

Diablo led him inside the castle. Evil had feeling where to go. The meeting room's door was creaked open. He took a deep breath and entered the room. Everyone was sending him glares. Trying to avoid the glares, he looked at the ground. He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Maleficent stood up and said, "You already know why you're here, right?" Evil did know. But, he shook his head.

She hissed, "Look at me." Evil slowly lifted his head. "You left the castle's grounds. Even though you were told constantly not to leave, no matter what, you still left." Anger filled her eyes.

Evil protested, "I tried not to go too far out." She nodded.

"That's good. But, you still brought along unwanted company." She sighed.

"But, they weren't following me. I didn't even know there were wolves in there." Evil continued.

She yelled, "That's not what I meant!" Everyone seemed to jump back. Evil stared at the floor again. A voice said, "Why did you bring that girl in here?"

He figured the voice was from Jafar. He didn't look up to check. "I didn't bring her in here. She kind of bumped into me. I'm sorry."

Maleficent asked, "Do you remember her? Look up."

Evil looked up once more. He saw the girl was getting wrapped around by Kaa. He was about to say vaguely. But, then something about her hit him. The way her eyes looked. Right now they were filled with fear, but behind it all was compassion. His eyes went wide. He whispered, "Kona?"

A tear fell from her eye. He saw that Maleficent was losing her patience. He sighed, "I vaguely remember her."

There were murmurs amongst the group. His heart was beating way too fast. He wasn't able to keep up. The murmurings ceased. Kaa let loose his grip. Kona ran off the table and hugged Evil. Evil didn't know whether to hug her or not.

She was shaking. It was faked though. Red smoke went around Kona. She started levitating. Jafar walked past Evil. He didn't show him any emotion. Kona waved bye to Evil. Then, that was it. There was a long silence in the room.

Maleficent spoke, "I'm extending your grounding in the castle. You're not allowed to leave the confinements of this castle. Do you understand?"

Evil nodded. Maleficent sighed, "Meeting adjourned."

Evil went straight to his room. This was the worst day of his life. He barely made it halfway up the steps. He sat in the middle of the stairwell and cried. It didn't matter if he's a teenager. He just saw someone he hadn't seen in 10 years and may now, not see her for the rest of his life.

*Later this Night*

Evil fell asleep in the stairwell. He woke up when he heard the door slam shut. This was another opportunity to leave. But, he didn't want to get in trouble…again. This might be his last chance to see Kona. He sighed, "I _have_ to go to Kona. It's not like I'm doing anything wrong."

He ran down the stairwell and went to the front door. When he swung it open a lion and a tiger where out front. He closed it shut quickly. He whispered, "It had to be Scar and Shere Khan." He sighed in defeat. Those two could easily track him. He would sneak out the back but, Hades always let Cerberus out then. That would be suicide if he went out back.

He went back upstairs. Until he was stopped by a familiar voice, "Where are you going?"

Evil slowly turned around and saw Kona. She ran up to him and hugged him. Evil questioned, "How did you get in? Why aren't you at the _House of Mouse_?"

"I can teleport myself in. Also, my mom, my dad, and Mickey said I can skip today. I really missed you. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for what I said." Kona explained with full confidence.

Evil nodded, "I'm sorry too."

Kona realized his wounds were healed. She smiled, "So, you can heal yourself too." Evil nodded again.

The two just stared at each other for a while. Until a voice asked, "Evil, who are you talking to?"

Evil cursed under his breath. Kona asked, "Who is that?"

Evil answered, "That's Scar. I'll explain later, right now you have to hide." Kona nodded and ran away. Instantly, Scar was right in front of him. Evil jumped back. Scar repeated, "Who were you talking to?"

Evil gulped. He stammered, "I-I was t-t-talking to,"

* * *

**Oh Nooooooo! It's a cliffhanger. BTW I would like to have at least two reviews or i won't update. Yes, i'm that desperate, and i love this story. So, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney character. I only own Kona and Evil.**


	5. Bridge of Light

Scar's stare intensified. Evil felt more uncomfortable. He finished, "I was talking to…my…self. It was really good conversation. I guess I'm going crazy…I mean you would understand, right?"

His hand smacked his mouth. _What's wrong with me?_

Scar just shook his head. There was a gap of silence between the two. It was interrupted by a loud, shrill scream. The two ran to the scream. Evil wished that Scar didn't follow. Although, it also intrigued him; usually he would just shrug off something like that, but he actually wants to help. That was the strangest thing ever.

* * *

When they finally made it, Scar growled. Kona was in front of the back door. She looked really pale. Evil asked, "You saw Cerberus?"

Kona just nodded. "He's a sweetheart. But, that's not why I screamed." She explained.

Evil furrowed his brow. Scar asked, "Well then, why did you scream?"

She opened the door. The first thing they saw was Cerberus on his back. She probably gave him some affection or chloroform. Out further ahead in the garden were the wolves Kona and Evil saw. Why are those wolves after them? They went back inside. "Kona, you have to leave. I guess I'll _have_ to stay up in my room." ordered Evil.

Kona nodded and went to the front door. Scar went back to his post, he stopped in midway and informed, "You know this could be a sign. You two just aren't meant for each other."

Evil just sighed and went to his room. Maybe he was right, they weren't meant to be together.

* * *

_Next morning…_

It was sleepless night for Evil. He didn't even bother seeing his "family" when they got back. He finally decided to get some sleep, his alarm clock rung to wake him up. It's time for Archery practice…again. Unless, he shows that he's ready.

Evil eyes shined, his bow and arrow appeared in front of him. He said, "I'll show them. Maybe, when I do, I'll finally be allowed to go out. The chances are very slim, but what else do I have to lose."

* * *

It seems like they forgot about his lessons. They all were in a meeting discussing about something. A few just shouted out.

"We can't let this happen."

"What're we gonna do?"

Maleficent banged her staff on the ground. The loud bang caused everyone to get quiet. She announced, "We can't do anything. They only thing that'll make her stop is the he does it himself."

The Hun, Shan Yu asked, "How do you know he'll do that?"

Before she could say anything Evil came in. He was about to step out, until Maleficent accepted, "Come in Evil. I hope it's something important."

Evil explained, "I wanted to show you, that I don't need to practice anymore."

He got ready to aim. With his head, he pointed at the apple on the table. It wasn't a big surprise that it was Queen Grimhilde's. Evil closed his eyes to visualize his enemy. Unfortunately, the only thing he saw was Kona singing.

She was singing "_Somebody to Love"_. A voice called, "Evil!"

He let go of the arrow and it bounced off the walls. It headed straight towards Maleficent. Luckily (I guess), Shan Yu caught it. Evil chuckled, "I guess I could use a little work. But, I can…"

Jafar interrupted, "A little work. You could've killed Maleficent!"

Evil didn't know what to say. He tried to figure out the right words, "Well, she isn't dead. Isn't that what matters?"

Jafar was about to say something, but Maleficent raised her hand. She agreed, "You're absolutely right. It was only a fluke. You don't need any more practice."

Evil jumped back. He didn't anticipate that. But, he just took it. When he was about to leave out, she added, "You're also allowed to see the girl. The girl that was sneaking around last night, you remember."

He laughed, "I have no idea…"

"Don't bother, Scar told me everything." She interrupted.

He only sent him a glare and he walked out. He whispered, "That was easy. A little bit too easy. That can't be good."

With that, Evil left the castle. There were mixtures of emotions going through his head. He barely made it a few feet away when Maleficent called, "Oh, and you'll be supervised by Anastasia."

Evil made a disgusted face. He whispered, "I knew there was a catch."

* * *

Throughout the walk Anastasia kept on talking about clothes. He didn't know what was more painful, when that wolf bit him or hearing Anastasia talk. They were on Main Street, U.S.A and there was a huge gathering.

Anastasia asked, "What's going on over there?"

Evil rolled his eyes. "How the hell should I know? I'm barely allowed off of castle grounds."

There was an announcer on stage. He, well, announced, "This something you've all been waiting for. You'll be hearing different singing acts. From your applause we'll see who the best singer is!"

Everyone cheered. Anastasia cooed, "Ooh! Maybe I should sign up?"

Evil shook his head, "I've heard you sing. They're trying to rate the best singer. Not the one that can make people's ears bleed"

She rolled her eyes. A voice called, "Evil is that you?"

He turned around and saw Kona. He asked, "Are you stalking me?"

She came up to him and laughed, "Well, I hope not. Are you here to hear me sing?"

Evil just nodded, even though he didn't know that. The singers were getting ready. Kona left to get ready to sing. He said, "C'mon let's grab a seat."

As much as Anastasia didn't want to, she still sat down and listened.

* * *

_A few singers later…_

There were a lot of good singers but, Evil just wanted to hear Kona's singing. Every few minutes he would look at Anastasia; she didn't even look remotely interested. Then the announcer said, "Next we have the girl who rocks the House of Mouse! Ms. Kona Pelekai, give her a hand!"

Evil swore he was the one who clapped the loudest. Kona got up on stage, looking as confident as ever. She didn't say anything, all she did was nod to the band and they started playing. It started as just one piano key. She began:

_Just when you think  
Hope is lost  
And giving up  
Is all you got,  
Blue turns black,  
Your confidence is cracked,  
There seems no turning back from here_

Sometimes there isn't an obvious explanation  
Why the holiest hearts can feel the strongest palpitations

That's when you can build a bridge of light,  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight,  
Only love can build us a bridge of light

When your feet are made of stone  
You're convinced that you're all alone  
Look at the stars instead of the dark  
You'll find your heart shines like the sun

Let's not let our anger get us lost  
And the need to be right comes at way too high a cost

Some of the audience joined during the chorus, Evil was afraid to join. He looked at Anastasia and she looked like she was about to cry. Was it the song? Or was it because she wasn't up there?

_That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you know it's worth the fight_

That's when love turns nighttime into day  
That's when loneliness goes away,  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Deep breath, take it on the chin  
But don't forget to let love back in

Now everyone joined in and started singing. __

_That's when love can build a bridge of light  
That's what turns the wrongs all right  
That's when you can't give up the fight_

That's when love turns nighttime into day,  
That's when loneliness goes away  
That's why you gotta be strong tonight  
'cause only love can build us a bridge of light

Only love can build us a bridge of light...  
Of light...  
Of light...

Everyone cheered loudly for her. You expect Evil to be cheering the loudest, but actually it was Anastasia. He just smiled at her. The announced exclaimed, "Well I think we all know who won! Kona Pelekai that was beautiful."

She nodded. Then, she declined, "I actually don't want the prize."

Everyone started talking to each other. He asked, "Why?"

She answered, "Well, I don't need an award to know if I'm the best singer or not. As long as I believe I am, it's fine."

He smiled at her. "Such a humble answer, Kona, give another round of applause to Kona!"

They all clapped again. Kona walked off stage and went to Evil. She asked, "So, how'd I do?"

Before he could say anything, Anastasia exclaimed, "It was amazing! That was so beautiful!"

Kona smiled at her. She sighed, "Thanks. But, actually think everyone else did better than me."

Anastasia gasped, "Are you kidding me! You were amazing. I wish you were my tutor than my mother."

Kona started blushing. Evil just smiled. This day actually seems to be turning around. Kona suggested, "You want to go shopping."

She nodded and followed her. Evil went along to. He hated shopping but, he would be near Kona. That's all that mattered.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

It took longer than expected, but they finally were done. Anastasia and Evil said goodbye to Kona. Evil liked that he got closer to her. They got back home and Maleficent was right at the door. She snatched Anastasia and asked, "So, I see everything went well."

Then, she remembered, "Oh right, I'm sorry. It's just that…um…I think she must've hypnotized me or something."

Maleficent wasn't buying it. She confessed, "Alright, Kona doesn't seem that bad. She actually seems really nice and…and,"

She just shook her head at her. Maleficent groaned, "We want him away from Kona. Remember that!"

She nodded slowly and went to her room. Maleficent needed to find another way to get Evil away from Kona. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

**I hope i didn't have any Mary Sue-ism. I hope you like this chapter. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I also don't own Bridge of Light.**


	6. Sent Away

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait, the _long_ wait. You guys _may_ not have to wait for so long anymore. I'm not sure. Stupid school! I think it's kind of weird that this story didn't get reviews until I almost abandoned it. That's kind of weird. Oh well. Before i forget, i want to give credit to Mykklaw for giving me ideas for a few chapters. Thanks Mykklaw! Anyway, i don't wanna keep you waiting. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Afternoon_

Evil ran down the steps to the Meeting Room. He really didn't know what was going on. The only thing he knows is that Maleficent wanted to see him right away. Usually this never happens to him-well in the past 16 years in hasn't-for some odd reason he felt like it was urgent. When he finally got there, he slowed his pace down a little. He opened the doors and asked, "You wanted to see me, Ma'am."

Maleficent looked at him. She gestured him to come towards her. Hesitantly, he walked over to her. She placed her hand on his shoulder. She sighed, "Evil, you do know I love you very much."

Evil nodded. She continued, "Especially, after I saw your mother just leave you alone."

He just looked down at the floor. It was still hard to believe that his mother would do something like that. She put her hand underneath his chin and raised his head up. "Now, I want you to keep that in mind."

He raised an eyebrow. He asked, "Why?"

Hades answered, "You're getting sent away, for a little bit."

Evil whipped around. He was really shocked by that. "What! Why? Why would you guys do that?" He asked frantically.

"Whoa! Calm down. We don't _hate_ you or anything. It's just that, well…you know-" Hades tried to console. He interrupted, "It's because of Kona, isn't it?"

The whole room fell silent. Evil consoled, "Well, you don't really have to worry about her. She won't do any harm."

Cruella laughed, "Dah-ling, we aren't so much worried about the girl."

"We're more concerned about how she'll be to you." Jafar concluded. Evil stood there with a blank stare. _I guess it makes sense. We both are really different. But, she wouldn't do anything bad to me._

He asked, "What if I refuse?"

Maleficent answered, "I doubt you'll have trouble refusing an offer, to leave the confinements of this castle."

She was right about that. That was something he definitely wouldn't want to give up. He thought for a little. In defeat, he asked, "Where am I going?"

"You're going to a place off of Disney's map." She answered. His ears perked up. He was always up for adventure. "It's the Elephant Graveyard."

He knew what that place was but he was puzzled. "That's not in the Disneyverse?"

Banzai scoffed, "Yeah. After we were banished from there, no one really went back. So, after a while it was forgotten."

Evil came up with an excuse. "Well, since no one knows about that place anymore. I guess I can't get sent there." He folded his arms. Now they can't send him away. Maleficent explained, "Actually, there's a driver who knows where it is. He's out front."

He jogged over to the windows and looked out. Sure enough, there was a cab out there. He turned back around. She was waiting for his answer. It was really hard for him to think of an answer, he really didn't want to leave. But, what other choice did he have. He sighed, "I guess I better get to leaving then."

Maleficent walked up to him. She consoled, "Don't be upset, dear. It'll all make sense in the end."

He just nodded. He walked back out the door and headed outside. When he left the others sighed in relief. Jafar said, "It's a good thing he fell for that. It shows that the girl hasn't corrupted his mind yet."

Ursula informed, "Well, since Evil's gone. What're we gonna do now?"

* * *

_Outside Castle_

Stitch listened to their whole conversation. He whispered, "I can't believe it."

He heard an engine rumble and then saw the cab with Evil in it going away. As soon as it left, he jogged all the way back to his apartment. This was something that he needed to tell Kona, immediately.

* * *

_Elephant Graveyard_

Evil got taken out the cab about half a mile away from the Elephant Graveyard. When he got in there he groaned, "What was the point in packing my things! I have nowhere to put them!"

He just sighed and sat down on what he thought was a boulder. After a while he heard a crack and his butt fell through a bone. He winced at the pain. He looked around at the vast, creepy graveyard. _Why did I agree to this again?_ All the sudden, an image of Kona came to his mind. He sighed deeply.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He said sadly. If only she was there with him. He looked around again. Something made him start exploring the place; it probably was to get Kona off of his mind. As he was walking, as if it wasn't obvious, he knew why the place was called an _Elephant_ Graveyard. There was a giant elephant skull. A part of him wanted to go inside and another didn't want to so much. So, he didn't. This little walk wasn't helping him forget, it just kept reminding him how alone he was. Very alone.

* * *

_Kona's Apartment_

Kona sat there on her bed, trying to fully understand what her father was telling to her. She repeated, "So…what you're trying to say is that, Evil got sent away because the villains didn't want me near him. They also hope that his loneliness may make him realize who he truly is…a villain. And that'll make him get his act together."

Her father nodded to her. She went over to her window and looked around. She was thinking of something, like a plan. Her body whipped around. She asked, "How far away is it?"

* * *

**I don't like the ending to this chapter. It's probably because i had 0 motivation to write today. Well, i hope you guys like it. I think we all knew these two are really determined to be together. Ain't that sweet. It's a better love story than Twilight. No offense to Twilight fans. Anyway, please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney characters. I only own Evil and Kona.**


End file.
